


Grin and bear it

by Kuroimachi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fantasy, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroimachi/pseuds/Kuroimachi
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky's little private fantasy. Fair warning: Yuri isn't so nice to Yuuri in his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately need Yuuri/Victor smut but I need to see more of their characters to be able to get them down. 
> 
> In the meantime, I've borrowed Yuri's fantasies about them.

I imagine sitting on Victor like he is my throne.

I lean back into him; the bare skin of his chest is hot against my shoulder blades. He wraps his arms around me, runs his large hands reverently over my skin. Over my chest. My stomach. He breathes words into my ear, “Amazing, Yuri. You were stunning out there.” I smirk. I know this, of course, but I want to hear him say it. I want it in his voice, from his lips.

He slides one hand between my legs and wraps soft fingers around my cock. I breathe a sigh of relief and let my head roll back against his broad shoulder. “You’re the best, Yuri, a champion nobody can compete with.”

It’s at this moment that the little pig enters my thoughts.

I open my eyes and there he is, knelt in front of me with that stupid, simple look on his face. “I think he wants to taste you.” Victor purrs. The head of my cock glistens with precum and I smile a smile I hope looks as vicious as I feel.

“What’s the matter, piglet? You want to try swallowing some of my talent?” I sneer. I feel something dark and gleeful pulsing through my body. He looks so eager. Big eyes shining. Nodding his head stupidly.

I imagine him begging, “Yes, please, Yuri! Can I taste it? I’m trying so hard but I’m not good like you. I’m so hungry, let me taste your cock, please?”

“You’re hungry, little piglet? Come on then, I’ll feed you.” His mouth is on me immediately, lapping at my cock like he’s starving. Slurping and soaking my balls with saliva. I grip his hair tightly in one fist and help him choke my cock down. He moans around it.

“I think he likes it. So nice of you to help him, Yuri.”

“Victor.” I moan. I can’t help it. When I think of his face. His eyes. His voice.

“Are we making you feel good? You deserve it.” Victor’s hands roam about my body still and, anytime he isn’t speaking, his mouth is on my neck.

“Victor…”

“I’ve wanted this so badly. For so long.” I moan again at this admission. I can’t help it. My back arches as I press back against his chest. A choked sob makes me look down to where that talentless little twerp is busy stuffing his mouth with my cock. After a moment, I realise he’s clutching at my calf, rubbing his own leaking erection against it. It looks swollen and aching. I tilt my foot up and tug at his balls. He whimpers pathetically, lips stretched wide around me and eyes full of desperate, grateful tears.

“God, he’s pathetic compared to you, Yuri. Look at him. How disgusting.” I can feel myself begin to lose it. “Fill his fat little mouth with your cum, watch him drink it down like a greedy little piggy.” I can feel my orgasm approaching. I’m so close. But before it happens in real life I imagine it in my head. I fill that little idiot’s mouth with it and when he can’t take anymore I paint his face with it too. Victor laughs – deep and amused. He kisses the side of my sweat-damp face. “So perfect.”

I cum then. In real life. It stripes my stomach and dribbles over my knuckles.

My breath slows and, reluctantly, I open my eyes. I’m met with the sight of the dingy little room I’m forced to be in because of Victor’s idiocy. I hate this place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> @cosmacfoxdust on tumblr


End file.
